Estación Time Square
by Annilet
Summary: Edward llevaba algo que puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas en su mochila. Bella es una joven que hará abrir los ojos a Edward. Ambos han tomado el Metro de Nueva York y él tendrá que tomar una decisión ¿Logrará estar Edward a tiempo? AH. Two-Shot
1. Amor a Primera Vista

Los Personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer, **Yo solo los hago sufrir con **MIS **ideas...

* * *

**Amor a Primera Vista**

Una brisa recorría el lugar, el ambiente igualmente se sentía seco. En Nueva York era otoño y en los edificios aún resplandecía la luz del sol. Bella tenía que tomar el subterráneo para poder volver a su apartamento de un arduo día, aquel que compartía con Alice –su mejor amiga-. Estaba en la Estación Universidad de Columbia, que era la universidad donde estudiaba.

Bella tenía 18 años y venía desde su ciudad natal, Forks. Ella era una chica promedio, no era lo que se llama alta, pero no era pequeña; su piel pálida no era nada extraño en la fría península de Olimpic y sus ojos marrones al igual que su cabello hacían un contraste en su cuerpo. Ella era bonita, pero nunca había tenido ningún novio ni nada que se le parezca. Aún así, ella era feliz.

Su padre se encontraba en Forks y su madre en Jacksonville o cualquier otro lugar de los Estados Unidos junto con su nuevo esposo, un jugador de baseball. Su madre siempre le había dicho cosas horrorosas sobre el matrimonio, pobre Bella que quedó marcada.

El subterráneo se encontraba con muchas personas, era la hora donde las personas volvían de sus trabajos a sus hogares –Bella lo hacía-. Ella trabajaba en una cafetería cerca de la universidad tres veces por semana. En su cabeza solo entraba todo aquello que tenía que hacer cuando volviera a su apartamento, como estudiar para su examen de la semana subsiguiente, escribir un ensayo de 5.000 palabras sobre el comportamiento humano, ordenar el caos que dejó cuando salió apurada de su apartamento, hacer la cena para ella y Alice… en fin, tantas cosas por hacer y muy poco el tiempo que disponía.

Luego de pasar la atestada fila para poner su ticket y pasar por la maquina para entrar. Tuvo que bajar las escaleras hasta llegar aún más abajo que era donde podía tomarlo. Los vagones no estaban tan llenos, _afortunadamente,_ pensó Bella, así ella podría permitirse algo parecido a menos de su metro cuadrado, pero era aceptable.

El vagón de Bella llegó hasta la estación 103 y allí se subió un muchacho joven –como de la edad de Bella, tal vez un poco mayor-. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, unos ojos verdes, sus cejas bien tupidas y su cara… su cara parecía cincelada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, parecía un dios, pero uno que no le hacía justicia a los que habían existido en el pasado, este era un dios heleno e hipnotizarte.

Bella que se encontraba sentada –ya que una señora le había dado el asiento al verla con las manos ocupadas-. Vio a un joven que se encontraba parado al frente de Bella, llevaba una mochila. Su mirada se encontraba algo perdida y su rostro era toda confusión, su mandíbula se encontraba firme. Bella se había dado cuenta que aquel joven hipnotizante estaba nervioso, movía sus manos nerviosamente por su cabello muy desordenado y que le daba un toque endemoniadamente sensual a él. Ella sabía todo eso porque estaba aprendiendo a analizar a las personas con solo verlas, en su carrera de psicología.

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y el joven le respondió igual de nervioso. _Es insoportablemente hermoso_, pensó Bella. Luego al lado de Bella un señor se fue y el joven se sentó a su lado al no ver a nadie que fuera necesario dárselo.

Bella igual estaba nerviosa -aunque no exactamente por la misma razón-. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero porque a su lado estaba sentado un dios griego. Bella llevaba muchos libros por sus estudios y que se le haya caído uno no suponía una gran novedad… -una vez se le habían caído en una calle muy concurrida y su cara fue todo un poema-. Así que antes de que ella fuera a mover su mano para recoger su libro, una mano se lo fue a pasar. Cuando se lo fue a pasar sus manos se rozaron, provocando que una corriente eléctrica pasara por el cuerpo de ambos y ninguno lo pudo disimular lo suficiente, y ambos apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Gracias –dijo muy tímidamente Bella.

El joven se percató del libro que había recogido. "El Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho, él lo había leído hace algún tiempo atrás, otra era. En el libro se mencionaba sobre las señales que daba la vida, saber verlas y tomarlas. Se preguntó si conocer a aquella chica no era una señal y antes de que él lo pensara demasiado, ella habló.

-Me llamo Isabella –le dijo la joven tendiéndole su nívea mano-. Aunque me dicen… Bella

El muchacho salió de su asombro, él no estaba seguro si hablar era lo mejor, porque tenía algo que hacer antes de todo. Tomó la mano y otra corriente pasó por ambos.

-Mi nombre es Edward –Él se percató de un adorable sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas-. ¿Siempre estás tan llena de libros?

Bella aun apartaba la mirada de Edward, pensaba que estaba soñando… Bella fue a responder cuando vio aquellos ojos verdes, no podía formar una respuesta coherente.

-mmm… estoy empezando la carrera de psicología y tengo que leer muchos libros, como el alquimista. Aunque no me gusta mucho, prefiero los clásicos. Pero sí y afortunadamente hoy no hay tanta gente, pero mi mejor amiga se ha resfriado y casi siempre me voy con ella, pero hoy no.

Otro sonrojo se asomó. Se sintió una tonta hablando tanto y a un extraño, no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca.

-Si estudias psicología ¿Puedes analizar a las personas? –le preguntó Edward.

-Algo –le respondió.

Edward no sabía que hacer, se sentía atraído por aquella joven, era algo inexplicable, pero sin pensarlo, habló.

-¿Puedes psicoanalizarme? –le preguntó el dios.

-Cla… claro –dijo ella, aunque pensaba que era una mala idea ¿de verdad creía que era una buena idea que ella lo mirara a la cara? De solo pensarlo se ponía colorada como la nariz roja y brillante de Rudolph.

-Veo que estas nervioso, algo angustiado, sí, por la forma en que mueves tus manos por tu cabello y sujetas muy fuerte tu mochila ¿Vienes del Instituto? –el preguntó.

Edward no sabía que responder.

-No, tengo 21 años, hace un par de años salí del colegio, es solo que llevo algo muy importante.

-Oh

Un sonido sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos y de cómo estaban conectados sus ojos, era el móvil de Bella. Lo sacó de su bolso, vio la pantalla y suspiró.

-Hola Alice ¿necesitas algo?

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, siento algo extraño –le respondió.

-¿Otra de tus visiones? –le bromeó.

-No me hagas caso –le dijo-. Estás bien ¿no? Cualquier cosa me llamas y veré como lo hago para levantarme de aquí. Estoy aburrida y quiero comprar ropa ¿vamos mañana?

-Alice, sabes que no soporto las compras ¿Rosalie no puede ir contigo? ¿¡Cómo es que Emmett te soporta!? –y luego la risa de Bella dejó embobado a Edward, pero también quedó asombrado.

-Es mi hermano, claro que me tiene que soportar. Y sabe que si no lo hace lo acusaré con Rose, se como controlarlo.

-Esta bien, mañana iremos de compras. Voy en el subterráneo, nos vemos luego –se despidió Bella.

-Bella, escúchame, llámame cualquier cosa pase ¿lo prometes?

-si, lo prometo –le respondió-. Adiós.

-Adiós –le dijo con una voz triste su mejor amiga.

Luego de terminar la llamada colgó su teléfono. Edward no tenía ninguna duda sobre con quienes Bella estaba hablando. Eran su familia. A quienes no había visto luego de haber salido del internado al que había ido hace tres años.

Edward había quedado en shock. No sabía si quería cumplir la misión que tenía asignada. Hace mucho tiempo que su mente había cambiado la forma de ver la vida y ya no pensaba de la misma manera que cuando estaba en el internado, pero una vez que te unías ya no podías salir a menos que quisieras pagar con tu vida la salida, para que el secreto nunca saliera de la hermandad.

Podía dejar la mochila que traía en su espalda en el vagón donde estaba aquella chica. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la conocía, hace bastante tiempo que la había visto, pero ella no a él. La había conocido una vez que había ido a casa -aunque no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie-. pero la había visto desde lejos cuando ella se estaba bañando con su hermanos en la piscina junto a los Hale.

-Con la persona que estabas hablando ¿Se llama Alice? –le preguntó.

-Claro es mi mejor amiga –pero él ya lo sabía-. Es como mi hermana, me burlo de ella diciéndole que ve el futuro ¿Por…?

-No, solo que su nombre me sonó conocido –le dijo.

-Ella solo está preocupada por mi, aunque a veces es sofocante, porque le han pasado cosas cuando ella era más joven. Por esa razón es un poco sobre protectora conmigo, pero la entiendo.

Y ella sonrió.

-¿Si te pido que te bajes de aquí y salgas, me harás caso? Eso sí, no le digas nada a nadie, por favor. Si te lo cuento y esto se sale de las manos vas a sufrir más, por favor.

-Solo si me dices el porqué –le contraatacó ella.

-Si te digo solo lo hará que te puedan culpar de algo –le dijo-. Te conozco, me dí cuenta de eso cuando estabas hablando con Alice, mi hermana.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella sabía sobre el hermano de Alice, pero nunca supo su nombre, era algo muy doloroso para Alice hablar sobre aquel hermano que había dejado de ver desde hacer muchos años, pero no podía pasar por su mente si quiera que él era el hermano de su mejor amiga y que le estaba pidiendo o más bien rogando de que se bajara del vagón.

-Pero yo nunca te había visto –le dijo Bella.

-Pero yo sí, una ves estabas con Alice en una piscina, en casa y yo había ido de visita. No me había dado cuenta de eso.

Bella ya estaba pensando más coherentemente y con lo que le había dicho Alice sobre algo preocupante su mente ya estaba procesando mejor los hechos y sin poder censurar, habló.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con tu ausencia en tu familia? –le preguntó.

El no habló, pero en la mente de ella pasó la frase _el silencio otorga._ Pero ella no quería dejar el subterráneo, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando y como decía el libro de Paulo Coelho tal vez que Edward le haya dicho que Alice era su hermana era una señal.

-Por favor dime que es lo que está sucediendo –le rogó.

Edward quería que ella saliera de ese vagón, sentía algo extraño, como si sintiera que era su deber proteger a la mejor amiga de su hermana, a la cual extrañaba y lo más probable a la que nunca más vería.

-Llevo una bomba. No está activada, pero si no lo hago puede ser peor –susurró-. Podrían hacerlo en un lugar aún más concurrido, en otra hora y otro lugar. Siempre estaré arrepentido de la decisión que tomé hace cuatro años atrás.

El color de la cara de Bella se fue y quedó perpleja por lo que le había dicho Edward… pero en la mente de Edward pasaba otro tipo de pensamientos, él ya no quería activar la bomba, no podía ni deseaba ponerla, además era un acto aún más egoísta, porque _ellos_ querían que Edward dejara la bomba y luego esta explotara sola, sin él allí. El saldría ileso.

Pero además si no lo hacía como había explicado Edward, sería peor y su familia igual pagaría por eso. Edward no quería eso, pero antes de subir al subterráneo no lo había dudado ningún minuto, pero eso fue antes de conocer a aquella joven de la cual se había enamorado a primera vista.

Aun con sus pensamientos confusos el subterráneo avanzaba y avanzaba. Estaban en la estación 72 y solo le quedaban dos estaciones más para convencer a Bella que bajara y que ella pudiera estar a salvo, cualquiera fuese la decisión que fuera a tomar Edward, porque si la encontraban con él la podían llevar detenida, pero si Edward tomaba la otra decisión, algo podía salir mal y él sabía que ni su familia ni él mismo se podía perdonar que algún daño le sucediera a Bella.

Bella estaba decidida y al igual que Edward se había enamorado a primera vista. Ella siempre se burló de las personas que estaban enamoradas, su madre y su padre no eran un buen ejemplo del amor verdadero. Pero al ver los ojos de aquel Dios Heleno, sus fuerzas no pudieron y cayó rendida ante tal hombre, mas sentía que estaba enamorada y que si llevaba una bomba, tal vez, solo tal vez era tiempo de decir adiós y como una buena señal de _El Alquimista_ tendría que despedirse del mundo.

Cada segundo que pasaba para Edward era todo un suplicio, no sabía que hacer. Él quería que Bella se bajara del maldito vagón y no pusiera su vida en peligro, pero él no sabía que ella desde aquel momento lo acompañaría a cualquier lugar, no importaba donde, aunque fuera hasta el cielo.

* * *

_Bueno, primera vez que escribo en 3º persona ¿Cómo me quedó?... La idea se me ocurrió con mi viaje a Santiago y con algo que me pasó a mi. primero estaba en el metro en una estación muy concurrida, había una mochila en el suelo y habían guardias rodeandola... con mi mamá pensamos que podía ser una bomba, pero antes además en el avión en el que viajaba mi papá, un "señor" dijo que traía una bomba, pero era mentira ¡Lo pasé horrible! entonces la idea se estaba fraguando en mi mente... y esto quedó!_

_Es un Two-Shot y el otro capítulo lo subiré para el día de los Enamorados... domingo 14 de febrero... ¿qué decición tomará Edward?_

_Au Revoir [!]_


	2. Direcciones

Los Personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer, **Yo solo los hago sufrir con **MIS **ideas...

* * *

**Direcciones**

Los vagones con dirección al sur seguían su rombo fijo, quien conducía ni se imaginaba que entre uno de sus vagones iba un muchacho que llevaba una bomba en su mochila. A Edward solo le quedaban dos estaciones para convencer a Bella de que bajara para que no tuviera problemas, ni saliera dañada. Pero ella era terca y aunque nunca hubiera, si quiera pensado, haberse enamorado a primera vista, lo había hecho.

-Por favor Bella –le rogó-. Te suplico que te bajes.

Un sentimiento demasiado egoísta surcó por la mente de Bella. Si ella se bajaba significaba que: Edward se quedaría aun en el vagón con la bomba y morir; Que se iría antes y la bomba explotaría sin él –Edward podría vivir-. Y con solo alentar en su mente esa opción se sintió miserable. En el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que Edward viviera -a cualquier precio-. Aun cuando tuviera que morir gente.

-No quiero bajar, quiero estar a tu lado –le dijo Bella completamente roja-. Quiero que sigas viviendo. Y si tengo que quedarme aquí para hacer que también bajes, lo haré.

-Hagamos esto, te prometo que voy a vivir, pero necesito que tú igual lo hagas y aunque parezca demasiado apresurado y extraño tu… me gustas –Edward vio que iba a hablar, la hizo detener poniéndole un dedo en sus labios-. Por eso mismo, no quiero que estés más involucrada en mi error. Bajarás dos estaciones antes del Time Square, en la estación 59 en el Columbus Circle, yo bajaré en la siguiente, pero he de decirte que me voy a entregar.

Bella no lo quería perder de ninguna forma, sabía que era egoísta al preferir que murieran personas y que Edward escapara, pero simplemente no podía. Su parte cuerda le decía que lo que estaba pensando sobre convencer a Edward a no hablar era soberanamente desconsiderado.

Con la voz contenida y con signos de que lloraría, le preguntó.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. Pensaba que vivir en la ignorancia era mejor, creer que algún día volvería su príncipe azul. Pero también ella no quería estar siempre en el limbo, creyendo tontamente que volvería a verlo y que nunca sería así. Y aunque no fuera decisión de él –ya que la justicia aplicaría su castigo-. Bella necesitaba que alguien le diera la esperanza al decirle que se volverían a reencontrar.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver –le dijo el joven de cabellos broncíneos-. Es lo que más deseo.

Alrededor nadie se imaginaba que este sería –lo más probable-. su último viaje en el subterráneo en sus vidas. Solo quedaba una estación para que Bella bajara…

-Bella… -Edward llamó la atención de Bella-. ¿En que estación ibas a bajarte?

-En Penn –le respondió.

-¿Pennsylvania?

-Sí, allí está nuestro apartamento –le dijo.

Ambos estaban pensando que si Edward no le decía que bajara también este sería su último viaje, Bella tenía mucho por agradecer a Edward, tal vez si era su príncipe azul que la venía a rescatar.

No trates de llegar allí hasta que en las noticias no hablen del atentado –le dijo-. No quiero que pases por cerca del Time Square y cuando vuelvas a tu apartamento cuéntale toda la historia a Alice y dile que lo siento.

Bella asintió. Él la quedó mirando y sin pensarlo demasiado la besó. Y aunque ella estaba llena de libros –Bella los dejó en su regazo-. No dudó en aceptarlo tal vez porque era lo que había ansiado desde que vio a Edward pisando el vagón o tal vez porque era una muestra y un recordatorio para que no lo olvidara nunca. Ese sentimiento de despedida estaba haciendo un gran hueco en el corazón de ambos. Su beso fue algo tan romántico y tan íntimo que era simplemente hermoso, ninguno podía despegar los labios del otro porque no querían romper la magia que sentía el uno del otro.

Pero ambos tuvieron que parar su mágico momento por la falta de aire, pero se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. Cada uno leía en los ojos del otro todos los sentimientos que pasaban por el otro, amor, admiración, miedo, tristeza… era un sinfín de emociones.

-Si no sale como lo he planeado, ten en cuenta que nunca me olvidaré de ti –le dijo Edward.

-Tan poco yo –le respondió Bella, Su fortaleza interna se derrumbó y un sollozo brotó desde el pecho de Bella.

Edward la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Bella escondió su cara en el pecho de Edward, no podía mirarlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, mirarlo sería lo mejor, para poder recordarlo por más tiempo, no tenía que desperdiciar ese tiempo.

Bella levantó la mirada, con sus ojos llorosos no podía admirar por completo la belleza de Edward, pero antes de que ella fuera a levantar sus manos para secar a esas rebeldes lágrimas, Edward ya estaba secándolas con los pulgares de ambas manos.

Ella pudo observar mejor su rostro, tan hermoso. Sus ojos se encontraban tristes… con sus manos tocó su cara. Su mentón, sus párpados, su frente, todo le parecía increíblemente perfecto en él. Era algo que definitivamente nunca podría volver a ver en otra persona que no fuera él.

Solo faltaban un par de minutos para que se tuviera que bajar Bella y se besaron con los pocos metros que quedaban para que el vagón se detuviera. En ese beso expresaban todo lo que sentían. Y era una pena que se tuvieran que separar.

-Estación 59, Columbus Circle –anunció la voz de quien manejaba los vagones.

Muy reticentemente Bella se separó de Edward, era la hora de bajar. Pero ninguno de los dos se quería despedir del otro. Edward acompañó a Bella hasta donde se encontraban las puertas… ambos con lagrimas en los ojos se besaron, pero esta sería la última vez, tal vez no se verían en días, meses o años ¿Quién sabe? Las puertas se abrieron y Bella salió del vagón con el alma en un hilo.

Sus libros aferrados fuertemente a su pecho, tratando de que el corazón no se le escapara de su lugar y volviera con Edward. Aun con las lágrimas podía ver como las puertas se cerraban y veía a Edward seguir su rumbo. No lo pensó demasiado y sus pies se pusieron a correr siguiendo el mismo camino que los vagones hacían, con su mano se despedía de él. Pero no puedo más, porque hasta ese lugar era permitido el paso de las personas.

Cuando vio que las luces de los vagones ya no se veían se derrumbó en el piso. Y de su cuerpo solo salían sollozos que no podía controlar, no tenía la fuerza tampoco para hacerlo.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, Bella se levantó –muchas personas la estaban mirando al pasar-. Sus pasos eran lentos, monocordes y no tenía razón para cambiarlo. Y aunque su dolor fuera mucho para solo haberse visto una vez y enamorarse, ella así se sentía, ambos. El esplendor del primer amor. Llegó hasta las escaleras que la conducían hasta el nivel menos uno. Luego de allí siguió subiendo y llegó hasta las calles concurridas. Puesto a que tenía que esperar a que saliera cualquier información, decidió que esperaría en alguna cafetería.

En todo ese tiempo donde Bella se encontraba en un estado de zombie, Edward iba rumbo a cometer el peor error de su joven vida. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de una decisión, cuando entró era porque era muy joven como para saber todo lo que deparaba el destino, él realmente no sabía cuales eran los problemas que habían en el mundo y en su país. Cuando entró a esa hermandad no lo pensó demasiado. Creía que esa era mejor decisión para su futuro y el de todos, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta que esa no era la mejor forma para poder cambiar la mentalidad del mundo, individualista.

Sabía que esa era la mejor opción –aun cuando murieran personas-. De todas las horrorosas opciones que había, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que si no lo hacía él, lo haría otra persona, en un lugar mucho más concurrido. Se lo habían dicho.

Cuando Bella salió del vagón había visto como ella corría detrás de él hasta que no pudo seguir corriendo. Edward sentía que su alma se había quedado con ella, a salvo. Deseaba poder volver a verla lo más pronto posible y también quería volver a su familia…

Edward tenía una misión que cumplir, una bomba de tiempo. Era muy sencilla de hacer, Edward se escondió, tomó el aparato y luego junto con los alambres de cobre y el explosivo lo terminó. Lo dejó dentro de la mochila otra vez, pero aun no le ponía el tiempo…

-Estación 50, próxima estación Time Square –se escuchó por los alto parlantes. Edward puso la cuenta atrás, se paró, las puertas se abrieron y el salió por las puertas con destino a una estación de policía.

Habían pasado diez años desde que Bella conoció aquel joven tan hermoso y perfecto; y que extrañamente era el hermano de su mejor amiga, quien había perdido contacto con su familia…diez años desde que se había encontrado en una vagón del subterráneo de Nueva York. Ambos con destinos distintos, pero su sino _[n/a: sinonimo de destino]_ estaba escrito desde antes de que Bella lo imaginara…

Hubo muchas muertes y eso cargaba en la conciencia de Edward -y de Bella igual-. La justicia consideró el hecho de que Edward se entregara y no fuera él quien lo había planeado. Desde aquel momento James Harrison fue una de las personas más buscada en todos lo Estados Unidos, por ser la persona que guiaba a esa hermandad.

La familia de él se había vuelto a reunir, aunque al principio fue un tanto complicado, pero con el paso de las semanas, todo fue mejorando. Todos lo iban a visitar y Bella también –quien no pudo estar en el juicio, por si se le llamaba a declarar-. Pero un día le dijo que era mejor que no lo estuviera esperando, porque hasta ese tiempo Edward estaría por otros catorce años en la cárcel.

Bella con su corazón roto y terca no quería eso, podía esperar todo el tiempo que quisiera –tal vez ese fuera su castigo-. Pero Edward logró convencerla que era lo mejor, aun cuando él no lo quisiera, pero sabía que era por el bien de Bella.

Ese año el estado de Bella era como el de un zombie, pasaron los años y ella comenzó una linda amistad con un amigo suyo, se llamaba Jacob. Al principio solo eran amigos –Bella no quería una relación, su corazón estaba sufriendo, tal vez unos tres años habían pasado-. Pero poco a poco Jacob la fue convenciendo de que fueran novios –habían pasado seis años desde su encuentro con Edward en el subterráneo-. Y luego después de cuatro años de un noviazgo, que realmente no parecía tal, solo era amistad, pero Jacob se negaba a verlo y Bella, bueno ya no sabía que hacer, pero no creía que esa fuera una buena opción, ella aun amaba, deseaba y quería a Edward… pero sabía que tenía que re-hacer su vida y bueno tal vez la propuesta de matrimonio de Jacob era una buena salida, para los acosos de Alice diciéndole que hiciera otra vez su vida. Dijo sí al compromiso que Jake le había propuesto.

Edward había salido en libertad hace solo unas pocas horas, todo fue una sorpresa, pero por su buen comportamiento pudo bajar la pena en cinco años. Edward sabía que Bella se iba a casar y estaba seguro que esa era la mejor opción para Bella y no estar con un criminal…

Pero… el necesitaba verla por última vez, Edward le mandó un mensaje a Alice preguntándole donde era, y fue hasta allí, subió los pisos apresurado… hasta llegar a la habitación donde se hospedaba Bella, ella no quería que fuera tan grande, y solo estaban su familia y sus amigos.

Bella estaba saliendo de la habitación y él la pudo contemplar. Estaba Bellísima, con su vestido de novia. Edward no pudo quedarse por más tiempo mirándola, porque o si no Bella se daría cuenta que él estaba allí.

La ceremonia comenzó, hasta que llegó el tiempo de…

-Jacob Black ¿aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.

Bella se encontraba absorta, su mente no procesaba muy bien lo que estaba por decir. La mentira del "Me quiero casar" con el tiempo fue pareciendo verdad, pero no era lo que ella quería.

-Isabella Swan ¿aceptas como esposo a Jacob, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Con la cabeza gacha respondió…

-S… -pero un sonido la paralizó, algo que había extrañado desde hace muchos años.

-¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! –gritó la voz de aquel dios heleno, que al darse cuenta de que no la quería perder nunca más y no cometer otro error tan fatal.

Bella estaba aun paralizada y Jacob estaba encolerizado… sentía pena al dejar a Jacob, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era egoísta al estar amarrando a Jacob a ella, cuando no se sentían el mismo amor el uno a otro, cuando él podía buscar a alguien que realmente diera la vida por él.

Un Jacob perplejo observó como su novia corría a los brazos de otro hombre… pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente ella se encontraba feliz luego de que escucho a ese hombre. Bella estaba en los brazos de Edward, los cuales no sentía desde hace diez largos años… y se quedó por mucho tiempo allí, ya era muy obvia la respuesta que le habría dado a Jacob.

Este salió azotando la puerta, pero Bella estaba anonadada mirando la cara de quien era su amor. Desde aquel día habían estado juntos, no dudaron en casarse. Edward aun estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Bella, alguien podría cobrar venganza…

Era 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín y Edward llegaba de su trabajo, estudió medicina –aunque parezca hilarante-. Llegó con unas lindas rosas a la casa donde vivían ambos con su pequeña hija llamada Renesmeé de tan solo unos meses…

-Feliz día del Amor –le susurró Edward.

-Feliz día –le dijo ella, radiante-. Aun sigo igual de enamorada como desde hace once años atrás…

-Yo igual…

-Te amo –le dijo Bella.

-Aunque, yo más –Bella había dejado las flores y el regalo a un lado, porque lo que más quería en ese momento no era precisamente algo que se podía comprar. Edward repartía besos por todo su rostro…

-¿No crees que llevas mucha ropa? –le preguntó con una sonrisa Bella.

-¿Y que harás para remediar eso? –le preguntó juguetonamente Edward.

-Bueno, se me ocurren un par de ideas.

-Suerte que Nessie esté en casa de mis padres.

-Sip, es una suerte –le respondió Bella.

Las decisiones que uno toma pueden cambiarnos la vida de muchas formas, algunas sutiles y otras con consecuencias fatales… pero siempre uno puede remediar las cosas que produce… y Edward se dio cuenta de eso, aunque lamentablemente no a tiempo para salvar cientos de vidas.

* * *

_Hi! Bueno, como prometí el final... oh. chan chan... Tenía igual idealizado el final jijiji, como ven, esta en una linda enseñanza que he aprendido. Gracias mil! por sus reviews :) jijiji Lily Black 14, pollito, vampirass100, nasha, Vampirita-sexi-Cullen. _

_fue un reto poder entender el Metro de Nueva York, porque Gente! es el Mas largo del mundo! me llevó un par de días poder entenderlo decentemente..._

_¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Se lo esperaban?_

_Diganme que les pareció, nos vemos para la próxima..._

_Au revoir!_

_pd: Feliz día de San Valentín o de los Ilusos... es broma :)_


End file.
